User blog:~Silverstream/Barry-Stuff
8:01 ~Silverstream Iris: *sits at her computer in the kitchen, focused and busily typing* 8:02 To Bluetopia Barry: (slowly opens door to house, creeps in and closes door not to attract attention) 8:03 ~Silverstream *doesn't bother to look up* Welcome home, where ya been? 8:04 To Bluetopia Erm..... ouuuuut drinking... with some of the guys from the station... (nonchalant tone) 8:05 ~Silverstream Iiiiiiis that right? *turns around and looks at him* 8:07 To Bluetopia (leans on wall) Mhm..... you know.... guys at the station, crazy..... and I thought being a Forensic Scientist had some insane moments (goes to walk upstairs) 8:08 ~Silverstream ah ah ah, hoooold up! 8:09 To Bluetopia (stops) .....Yeeees? 8:09 ~Silverstream *stands up and folds arms, tilts head slightly* Where were you really? 8:11 To Bluetopia (pauses) ......Sayyy, writing a report there..... if i can guess......LexCorp hacks..... Am i right? 8:12 ~Silverstream Hm, tell me what you're hiding, and I'll tell you what I'm writing *smirks* 8:13 To Bluetopia clocking in extra hours at the gym... I've been told my Abs are impressive... 8:14 ~Silverstream *walks close to him and quickly lifts up his shirt* ....I still swear those popped up overnight. *pokes him and walks back to over laptop* 8:15 To Bluetopia Soooo..... (walks closer) watcha' writin'? 8:18 ~Silverstream It's actually just a little "for fun" project I took on. I'm examining and explaining how and why the comic book industry has prevailed as long as it has, through every generation, every fad... It's really very interesting 8:20 To Bluetopia (nods) Well, good luck with that (smirks and steps back) email me it when your done.... or mail it.... anything really 8:22 ~Silverstream We live in the same house, Barry... If I mailed it, it would come straight back here 8:22 To Bluetopia (nods slowly) just slip it under my room door then. Simple enough, right? 8:24 ~Silverstream Pfft, you're weird... 8:24 To Bluetopia (rolls eyes) you've been telling me that since i was like 13 (walks upstairs) 8:25 ~Silverstream THATS BECAUSE ITS STILL TRUE... Well, you know that. *turns back to computer 3:34 ~Silverstream Iris: *slips an envelope marked "Weirdo" under Barry's bedroom door* 3:35 To Bluetopia Barry: (picks it up on other side) ......bravo 3:36 ~Silverstream *smirks* you asked, I delivered... In the most literal sense possible 3:38 To Bluetopia I've got a coffee mug here that says "Smartass", i would slip it be under the door, buuuut i dont think that's possible 3:39 ~Silverstream Well you could open the door, as hard as I know it must be to look at my face *leans against door* 3:40 To Bluetopia (snorts) ....itttts pretty hard 3:42 ~Silverstream Weeeeeell I can hear you snore all the way from my bedroom 3:43 To Bluetopia ......Weellllll, i can hear you typing at all hours of the night.... touché much? 3:44 ~Silverstream Ooh, cutting... And quit leaving little facial hairs in the sink, it's gross. Just saying... 3:45 To Bluetopia ....Yooouuuuu have no proof.... 3:45 ~Silverstream ....check the trash can next time you're in there... I'm not digging it out 3:46 To Bluetopia (opens door and raises eyebrow) ......did you just admit you go through the trash? 3:47 ~Silverstream ACK! *falls forward from leaning on the door* I did not! I clean up after you, that's what I was saying. 3:49 To Bluetopia (quickly catches her before she falls on the floor) .....then i misheard..... apologies (smirks) 3:51 ~Silverstream *flicks his nose and stands up* What are you up to? You've been holed up in here for a while 3:52 To Bluetopia (shrugs) you know,.... Barry-Stuff 3:54 ~Silverstream "Barry-Stuff", you're so vague... You used to share everything when we were younger. Sooooometimes a little too much *folds arms and smirks* 3:54 To Bluetopia Ohhkay, i know what your thinking off...... and don't go there Iris..... dont... just dont..... OK? (smirks back) 3:56 ~Silverstream *snorts* Nooooo promises.... 3:57 To Bluetopia ....at least not in front of me.... or anyone else 4:00 ~Silverstream Ok, ok... Hey, do youuuuu wanna go and get a couple smoothies? Like we used to... Sorry if this seems out of the blue, I just haven't seen much of you in a while... 4:00 To Bluetopia (looks behind back then back at her) ....right now? 4:01 ~Silverstream I mean, if you're not busy... 4:02 To Bluetopia (turns phone off and smiles) .....i'd like that 4:03 ~Silverstream *smiles* Great! I'll meet you outside then... Bet I can beat you *smirks at him and runs down the stairs* 4:04 To Bluetopia (shrugs) ....someday (follows) 4:05 ~Silverstream *waiting out on front porch* We can walk from here, right? 4:05 To Bluetopia i think your 10-year old bike is still in the garage (smirks) Category:Blog posts